


Unnoticed

by IMeMyandMine



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, this is from when I was like 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7560751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMeMyandMine/pseuds/IMeMyandMine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the past two years, they have shared the same sea in the bus every morning but never has Taemin ever smiled his way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unnoticed

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I am transferring all of my stories from AFF onto AO3 because I’ve come to notice that I hardly ever go on AFF anymore and when I do post on there I don’t get as much of a response as I do on AO3. I am reposting all of my stories regardless of how bad they are and will only be posting new stories to AO3 and no longer on AFF.

For the past two years its been the same routine, I get up, take a shower, get ready, drink a cup of coffee and get to the bus stop 10 minutes before the bus arrives. I've never gotten out of this routine because if I do, I don't know what to do. Everything seems so off.   
  
And for the past two years I've sat in the same seat on the bus, right next to you. I've never said anything to you. I've never thought it was necessary. It's in the routine anyways. I've always wondered if your voice is almost as angelic as your appearance. Secretly I've always wanted to talk to you, but my fear of you not wanting to talk to me always shuts away any thoughts of talking to you. Once  I almost talked to you but your phone rang and I thought that was a sign from god telling me that I should shut up and just move on with my life just like everyone else on this earth. Not caring about anything and just being a good civilian.      
  
Today's different though, you're not here sitting next to me like you're supposed to be. Actually you're not even on the bus today. For that same reason I feel as if my day's been ruined already. I never knew you where such a part of me till you weren't there. I didn't know that you'd become so important to me and my life. I guess seeing your smiling face every morning  made me have a better day than the days before you came into my life. To tell you the truth I don't even remember  my life before you came into it.   
  
A week's gone by and i'm back to my normal routine. You're back right next to me where you belong, and we sit silently with our shoulders touching. Today's the day that I will talk to you no matter what. I'll talk to you and find out what your name is. For the first time in two years I'm actually talking to you.   
  
"I missed you when you weren't here."   
             Right after i open my mouth these words come out and I'm instantly regretting ever saying anything.    
  
"I missed you too."   
  
"Y-Y-You m-m-m-missed me?"   
                 (his voice is even more angelic than I thought. wow wow wow did he just say he missed me too.)   
  
"Of course I did. What makes you think i wouldn't of missed someones that I've been dying to talk to for nearly 2 years but i never had the guts to do so. I said to much didn't I? I'm sorry I just talk a lot when I'm nervous and since I've wanted tot talk to you for so long I'm still nervous even if I  have seen you everyday for two years..... I'll shut up now cause I probably just freaked you out. Sorry"    
  
"No no no it's okay I talk a lot when I get nervous too........   
I'm sorry I haven't even introduced myself to you and ?I've already told you that I've missed you. I"m Taemin, Lee Taemin."   
  
"I'm Jinki, Lee Jinki. Oh and I already knew your name."   
  
"How?"   
  
"Your school name tag."   
  
"Oh."   
  
"Well I have to get off here. I'll see  you tomorrow. Oh and have a good day at school.   
  
"Okay Jinki-ah. Bye. You have a good day too.   
  
Oh- My- God. I actually talked to him and he toled he missed me too. All I really wanted was a simple hello but I got so much more. Thank you god for giving me what I wanted.   
  
Today's going to be the best day ever no matter what. Thank you Jinki for giving me my happiness. I can't wait till tomorrow.   
  
  
  
_ *next day* _   
  
Hey, Taemin-ah!   
  
Oh hi JInki-ah. How was your day yesterday?   
  
It was great. I think it was one of the best days ever.   
  
Really? Mine too. I felt so happy all day. -------------- Jinki how old are you?    
  
I'm 22. why?   
  
Oh I was just wondering cause your not in a school uniform or in work clothes so i was just wondering.   
  
Oh. I work as a librarian down town. I don't exactly have to go in a suit but I can't go in street clothes so i choose what's in between.   
  
Ok. So if I ever need help with research I'll ask you where everything is. ^u^   
  
^U^. okay. Well gotta go bye.   
  
Bye. see you tomorrow.   
  
  
Even if it's just for a few minutes that I can talk to him I'm okay with it. But most of all I'm happy that to him I never went unnoticed.


End file.
